Nicktoons Universe 2: Girl Power
Nicktoons Universe 2: Girl Power is the sequel to Nicktoons Universe: The Beginning, and the second game in the Nicktoons Universe game series. The game has the same formula as Ms. Pac-Man, and Ms. 'Splosion Man, where the male game is difficult by itself, while the female game is more difficult and challenging. Plot: After the events of the first game, Timmy, Trixie, SpongeBob, and Dudley have created their own headquarters/home in Nickworld, and would go on to be Nickworld's greatest heroes. Jimmy Neutron becomes their boss, and Cindy Vortex is his secretary. However, the New Syndicate of Evil has returned and are looking for revenge. They finally come up with a new plan; kidnap the boys and brainwash them to become their minions. Knowing that Trixie can't do this alone, Cindy recruits Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, and herself to help her save the guys. Characters: 'Trixie Tang '- One of the heroes of the prophecy. After the events of the first game, she becomes even more popular thanks to her and the team's success in defeating the New Syndicate, and actually becomes Timmy's girlfriend. She's back in action with some new friends on her adventure to save Timmy and the guys. 'Cindy Vortex '- Jimmy's girlfriend/secretary. She's nearly as intelligent as Jimmy, and because of that, they used to have a rivalry. She's now getting in the game with her very skilled martial arts that will hopefully help save the guys. 'Sandy Cheeks '- SpongeBob's land-friend. Hailing from Texas, she is a land-squirrel who decides to live in Bikini Bottom. To protect herself on water, she has a air helmet and suit, and lives in a treedome. She is a master at karate, and puts it to the test to save SpongeBob and the rest of the boys. 'Kitty Katswell '- Dudley's fellow T.U.F.F. member. When they work together, she and Dudley are a force to be reckoned with. But now, she has to go on this big journey without him, along with having to save him and his guy friends, but hopefully, the skills she learned at T.U.F.F. headquarters will pay off. Bosses: 'SpongeBob SquarePants '- The first, and part 1 final boss of the game. SpongeBob is one slice of the hero pizza. Unfortunately, he's kidnapped along with the other guys, and brainwashed by the New Syndicate. The girls face SpongeBob two times, one time at Plankton's hideout, and another time in part one of the final battle. 'Dudley Puppy '- The second, and part 2 final boss of the game. Dudley is one of the four prophecy heroes that saved Nickworld from disaster. He's now under control of the New Syndicate. The girls can find Dudley at Snaptrap's hideout, where he's ready to lay the smackdown. He's also part two of the final battle. 'Jimmy Neutron '- The third, and part 3 final boss of the game. Jimmy was the team's boss who would give them information on a new assignment, but now, he's part of the brainwashed boys. The girls would have to overcome Jimmy's deadly inventions at Vicky's hideout. He then returns for part three of the final battle. 'Timmy Turner '- The fourth, and part 4 final boss of the game. Timmy has led his team to the success that they have achieved to this day. However, the leader of the team, is now the leader of the brainwashed boys. The girls come face to face with Timmy in part four of the final battle. 'The New Syndicate of Evil '- The final bosses of the game. This team consists of Remy Buxaplenty, Sheldon J. Plankton, Vicky the Babysitter, and Verminious Snaptrap. Their failure from the first game has made them craving for revenge, and it shows from their latest scheme. If the girls manage to unbrainwash the boys, they can help them defeat the New Syndicate.